The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a system for mounting panels to a wall.
Wall panels may be mounted to walls and other flat surfaces to protect the wall and for aesthetic purposes. However, there are certain deficiencies in current wall panel mounting systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for mounting wall panels to a wall.